


Absolute Boyfriend: Kuron

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mistakes, Mutual Pining, Pining, Robot/Human Relationships, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Struggling college student, Lance, is overwhelmed. He's getting to the really difficult classes in his major and they lost two baristas at work, so he's been putting in overtime for the last few weeks.His only respite from all the stress is his game nights with his best friends and his morning chats with his ridiculously gorgeous neighbor.Until one fateful night.
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 77





	1. The Avatar Creator

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I started another Twitter thread that looks like it's going to be a monster, so I figured I'd start copy/pasting it now, haha.
> 
> This was inspired by the Zettai Kareshi (Absolute Boyfriend) manga by Yuu Watase. But it won't follow it exactly. 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely Twitter mutuals and followers. Y'all gave me so much encouragement and validation!  
> Please enjoy!! ♡

Struggling college student, Lance, was overwhelmed. He was getting to the really difficult classes in his major and they'd lost two baristas at work, so he's been putting in overtime for the last few weeks.

His only respite from all the stress was his game nights with his best friends and his morning chats with his ridiculously gorgeous neighbor.

Shiro was a graduate student whose apartment shared a wall with Lance's. And Lance had the biggest crush on him, ever since the first time they met on moving day.

And Lance had gotten by with the occasional meetings in the hall. But then, one morning, for no reason in particular, Lance woke up before dawn and decided to walk out onto his balcony to watch the sunrise.

And as it turned out, Shiro liked to relax and sip his cup of coffee out on his adjacent balcony at that time every morning and happily welcomed Lance's company.

So, a tradition was born. And Lance wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if Lance had worked a double the night before or if he'd been up all hours cramming for an exam. Shiro was so easy to talk to and such a great guy. Lance savored their moments together, brief though they may be.

It was three highlight of his day. Even if Shiro never saw Lance as anything other than his nextdoor neighbor.

☆☆☆ Absolute Boyfriend: Kuron☆☆☆

The whole thing began right after one of The Trio's game nights. 

"You like doll creators, right, Lance?" Pidge asked as she gave a sharp turn, twisting her body and angling her controller as her car on the screen cut off Hunk's, sending his character careening off the map.

"Pidge!" Hunk whined. "Not cool."

"All's fair, Big Guy," Lance comforted (?) him and went back to defending his first place spot in the racing game. "And to answer your question, Pidge, I enjoy online avatar creators, yes."

"Same diff," Pidge replied. "Digital dressup." She cursed when she hit one of the traps Lance had dropped behind his car. "Anyway, Matt found this pretty cool one if you want me to forward you the link."

"Yeah, sure," Lance answered. "I'll give it a try. Thanks, Pi--AAHHH, you came out of nowhere!" He let his controller fall into his lap as Pidge beat him across the finish line. 

"All's fair," Hunk echoed with a snicker, only to receive a glare from Lance. He dodged Lance's kick to the shin - like Lance would ever really try to hurt Hunk. He's an angel - and stretched his arms up over his head. "I've got an early class tomorrow."

"This your way of kicking us out?" Lance blinked up at him. 

"Persuading you to leave, but yes," Hunk chuckled. 

"All right." Pidge stood up. "I should be getting back, anyway." She cracked her neck. "I have to finish my paper."

"Nothing like waiting till the last minute," Lance teased.

"I don't want to hear that from /you/," she returned. "Anyway, I'll message you the link to that 'online avatar creator' when I get home."

"Sounds good" Lance ruffled her hair. "Thanks, Pidgey."

She ducked out from under him. "There's only one catch."

"Called it!" Hunk's voice drifted from the bathroom where he was already getting ready for bed. 

"Catch?" Lance quirked a brow.

Pidge shrugged. "The whole site is in Japanese."

Oh. 

Lance had used his fair share of Korean doll make--avatar creators in the past, so it shouldn't be too difficult to navigate. 

"Maybe you can get that hot neighbor of yours to help you," Pidge went on, waggling her eyebrows

Of course. 

"Nice try, Pidge. But you can't assume Shiro speaks it just because he happens to be Japanese."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Matt said he's rusty, but, never mind. Just go ahead and ignore your chance to finally make a move."

Lance blushed. Of course his best friends knew about his crush. But he was content to just talk to Shiro, who was, admittedly, way out of his league.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this prime Lance-teasing moment," Hunk began as he walked back into the living room. "But can you two take this outside?"

"Sorry, Hunk." They apologized in unison and then headed out.

Lance's place wasn't a far walk from Hunk's. So, after he dropped Pidge off downstairs, he quickly ran home, excited to check out that site. 

Pidge had hit the nail on the head. One of his favorite hobbies to blow off steam while studying was avatar creators. 

And so what if the whole thing was in Japanese? He'd figure it out. 

あなたのキャラクターのために...  
女性 • 男性 • Xジェンダー ?

Or... maybe he'd just guess his way through.


	2. Absolute Boyfriend

Thankfully, like in most creators, when Lance selected an option, a preview appeared on his doll -- erm, avatar. 

Lance was planning on making himself - it turned out 男性 meant male by the way - but when he selected it, a text bubble appeared next to his model that read, in English, 'My Absolute Boyfriend!'

Ah, so that's the type of game this was. You created your ideal date. Hmm...

Lance hadn't intended on making Shiro, okay? He really hadn't. But the more options it gave and the more Lance tailored his boyfriend to his exact type, the more he began to look just like his nextdoor neighbor. 

Lance felt a little guilty. But it wasn't his fault Shiro was his ideal! With his perfect jaw and hair and smile. Kind eyes and strong chin.

And that was just above the neck!

Anyway, Lance spent a lot of time trying to make his creation look less like his crush, but he failed. 

He was so engrossed in his game that he didn't realize how late it had gotten until he nearly fell asleep on his keyboard.

Well, it was way past his bedtime and there wasn't anything else he needed to add. His Absolute Boyfriend was perfect. 

Though, Lance wasn't sure what the last twenty or so options were - there had been what felt like hundreds! - because even though he'd moved the sliders, nothing on Shiro - erm his /'boyfriend'/ seemed to change. 

Ugh. Lance rubbed his eyes. It was nearly four in the morning. Bed. Now. 

It was a bit embarrassing, having a digital Shiro - so realistic, though! - looking back at him from the screen. And Lance thought about just leaving the site without saving his work. 

But what a waste that would be! All the hours painstakingly perfecting his Absolute Boyfriend for nothing. 

No, Lance would definitely save it.

Now... which option meant save? Certainly not the red button with little white characters he couldn't read.

It had to be the green button, also with little white characters he couldn't read.

Lance selected it and, when the window popped up, he entered his login info. He was too tired to question why his laptop wanted his password to save a png file, so he shook it off.

Then, after hours of designing his very own Shiro - erm - what had he saved the file as? クローン? Whatever that meant. Anyway, after all that, he was ready to brush his teeth, apply his face mask, and go to sleep. 

He had a balcony date in the morning. 

Err, in a couple hours.

What little sleep Lance managed to get was cut even shorter when his alarm blared with the volume of a hundred foghorns.

With a groan, he pulled himself out of bed and staggered toward the bathroom.

Why? Why had he stayed up so late playing that avatar creator? Boyfriend creator. Whatever.

Lance always felt better after washing his face and brushing his teeth. But he still wasn't at 100%. Heck, he was barely at 85%.

He made himself a cup of coffee - nothing like bringing your work home with you, right? - and then made his way over to the sliders. 

When he stepped outside, the brisk morning hair helped him perk up. And that, accompanied by the quad shot he'd poured himself, really helped. 

"Good morning, Lance," Shiro greeted, turning his head toward him from where he was leaning against his balcony's railing. "You're late," he teased. Teased! And Lance nearly melted. 

"Couldn't be helped," Lance replied, hoping he sounded half as charming. "The siren call of caffeine was impossible to resist." He held up his mug and Shiro followed suit. 

"Hmm, you usually don't bring that out," Shiro noted. "Late night?"

Lance blushed. Shiro had noticed he didn't drink coffee during their talks? Well, of course he noticed. The man had eyes. Which were slightly obscured today by a pair of glasses and, wow, Lance hadn't thought Shiro could get any more attractive, but... man, those suited him. 

"And you're not usually wearing those?" Lance countered, pointing toward his own eyes.

Shiro reached up and adjusted his glasses, a pale pink tinting his cheeks. Adorable.

"I was up late writing a dissertation, so I decided to go without my contacts this morning."

Oh, so Shiro wore contacts. Lance was learning more about him with every balcony chat.

"I've been told I don't look good in glasses, so-" but Lance cut Shiro off. 

"I don't know who said that to you, but you look great," Lance blurted and, if Shiro hadn't given him a relieved smile, he might have thought he'd embarrassed himself. 

"Thank you, Lance," Shiro replied before taking a sip of his coffee and turning toward the sunrise.

This was Lance's favorite part of their daily meetings.

He loved watching Shiro. 

Okay, that sounded creepy. 

But he loved how soft the other's expression would get when he gazed out, high above the city, to what little bit of nature was available.

You couldn't really see the stars at night here, so sunrise was the best they could get.

Just then, Lance's phone dinged. He blinked in confusion, wondering who would message him so early. He had only one afternoon class and work didn't start until later that evening.

He bit back a groan, assuming his boss was calling to see if he'd come in early.

"Everything all right?" Shiro asked, his attention turned back on Lance.

"Yeah. Just a text." Lance frowned at the unknown number. "I'm wondering if they messaged by mistake." He swiped to view the text and his frown deepened.

'ご注文はまもなく到着します。ありがとうございました！'

"What's it say?" Shiro questioned, his curiosity obviously piqued, given how he moved to lean against the divider between their balconies.

"I don't know," Lance admitted, turning his phone toward Shiro.

"Your order will arrive shortly," Shiro read. "Thank you very much."

Damn, Pidge was right.

"You ordered something from Japan?" Shiro asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Not that I'm aware of." Lance scratched his head. It could have been a mistake, but he should probably check his email. Just in case.

In the two and a half seconds it took to open his inbox, Lance went from confused to angry to terrified and back. 

"I authorized what?!" he shouted, forgetting the hour.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Shiro tried to move closer. "Did something happen?"

"Someone must have hacked my account," Lance gasped out, quickly opening the app for his bank. 

$500 was missing from his account. Sent to a company called 絶対彼氏.

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He'd put in a password to save his 'Absolute Boyfriend'... his PayPal password.

That site had cheated him.

Well, maybe not. He couldn't read anything on it. But still! $500?!

Damn Pidge. Damn Matt.

"What about Matt?" Shiro asked.

Oh, great. Now Lance was freaking out aloud.

"I just accidentally bought something last night," Lance quickly covered. He just had to cancel the transaction. That's all. Easy peasy and--

At that moment, his doorbell rang.

"I'll let you get that," Shiro said. "But I hope you get everything worked out." He paused, but then continued. "If you need any help so things don't get lost in translation... I'd be happy to-"

The doorbell rang again.

Ugh! Who was bothering Lance in the middle of a crisis? And right when he should have been falling all over himself to get Shiro's help.

"Thanks," Lance said quickly. "I'll keep that in mind," he added with a smile before heading toward his front door. Whoever was on the other side was desperate for Lance to answer because they'd rung again.

He calmed himself down before opening the door, since it wasn't his visitor's fault Lance had been duped. 

He took one last deep breath and turned the knob. "Hi. May I help... you...?" 

Lance blinked. Shiro was at his door. 

But that was impossible because Shiro was still on his balcony, right? Lance craned his neck to confirm that, yes, Shiro was still there.

He turned back and the other Shiro smiled wide. "俺はクローンです。只今、ご主人様。"

Lance blinked. What?

But then the other Shiro stepped inside and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Ooh, he smelled nice. Wait Lance, focus!

"Who are you?!" Lance asked after managing to break from the other Shiro's hold.

"ああ、英語。" Other Shiro closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "Greetings, Master. I'm Kuron."


	3. Kuron

"M-Master?!" Lance gasped, his entire face feeling like it had burst into flames. "What?"

"Yes," this other Shiro - Kuron - said with a smile and a tilt of his head. "You are my master and I am your Absolute Boyfriend."

Lance blinked, worked his jaw to try to form words, and then blinked again. 

A Shiro lookalike. His 'Absolute Boyfriend.'

Holy shit...

"I'm dreaming," Lance finally blurted. "I slept through my alarm and I'm dreaming about that website Pidge sent."

"Dreaming?" Kuron questioned, cocking his head to the side. "Oh, is this roleplay?" He looked excited. "Does Master wish to play with Kuron now?"

Lance flushed hotly at that. It almost sounded like-

"I will undress," Kuron interrupted his thoughts and began removing his shirt. Lance caught sight of perfectly sculpted abdominals before he snapped out of it.

"Wait!" he shouted, holding his hands out. "Don't take your clothes off!"

Kuron lowered his shirt and blinked. "Does Master prefer to have me clothed?"

"Yes," Lance hissed. "Please keep your shirt on." That brief glimpse was already enough to subsist Lance for the rest of his life.

Kuron nodded. "Then I'll remove only my pants-"

"No!" Lance blushed even harder. Honestly, he should have popped a blood vessel by now. "Keep all of your clothes on," he breathed raggedly, belatedly adding a, "please," to the end.

Kuron was going to be the death of him.

"Ah, I understand," Kuron replied with a nod. "Master prefers frottage?"

Yup. Lance was ready to die now.

"What? No!" Lance drew back, face in flames. "I mean, maybe. But not right now! And," he paused to swallow. "Please stop calling me master."

Again, Kuron blinked. "But Master requested Kuron address him in this way." He furrowed his brows. Cute.

Lance shook his head. "I didn't," he explained as calmly as he could, given the situation. "I only just met you."

"Not directly to Kuron," Kuron clarified. "When you were designing your Absolute Boyfriend."

Lance still wanted to believe this was a dream. But after several pinches and a firm slap to the face, he knew he was wide awake.

"I..." What? Was Lance going to admit he didn't know what he was selecting? That he just played around with what he /thought/ was a doll creator? But he settled on, "What else did I select?"

"Oh!" Kuron gasped, his cheeks tinting a lovely shade of pink. "Kuron forgot to introduce himself properly."

He closed his eyes and, when he reopened them, they were glowing a pale yellow. A different voice came out of his mouth. "Thank you, honored customer, for purchasing your Absolute Boyfriend. You'll find that your model meets every criteria requested. However, should you have additional needs or any complaints, your Absolute Boyfriend is designed to adjust to your specifications. Please do not hesitate to contact Zettai Kareshi to Zettai Kanojo with any questions you may have. Once the trial period has ended, your full payment will be taken from the bank account on file. Thank you and enjoy!"

Lance took a moment to digest all of that information. But even given how outrageous it all was, his mind focused on that last bit.

"Full... payment?" Something icy cold started to gather in the pit of his stomach. "I thought I'd already paid."

Kuron was back now, his eyes normal again. "Oh, Master's initial payment was for the rush order and expedited shipping."

$500... for shipping...

"Kuron." Lance swallowed again. "How much do you cost?"

Kuron closed his eyes - processing the question - and then smiled. "With all of Master's selections, Kuron's total is-"

Lance only heard the first of seven digits before he lost consciousness, his world going black as he crumpled onto the ground.


	4. The Million Dollar Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He followed him to school one day...

When Lance came to, he was lying on his unmade bed. His bleary eyes came into focus as he took a deep breath, staring up at his ceiling fan.

"It was a dream, after all," he sighed. Well, it had to have been. The very idea of a robot Shiro - Kuron - was crazy. He was a college kid, not the star of a scifi movie. Even if Kuron had been really cute - and hot - it was all his overactive imagination.

Well, at least he didn't owe anyone a million dollars-

"You're awake!"

Lance turned to see Shiro standing in his doorway. 

Hmm, how did he get in?

"I was so worried!" Shiro said as he walked over and reached out, taking Lance's hand in his. "But I'm glad you're okay."

Lance looked down at their joined hands and then back up at Shiro. There was... something different about him.

"How did you get in?" Lance asked and then chuckled. "Climbed across the balcony?"

Shiro looked confused. He wet his lips before gently answering. "Master let me in, remember?"

Wait a second. Master?

"Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought." He worried at his lower lip. "I wasn't fast enough to catch you when you fell." He sat on the mattress and looked at Lance with watery eyes. "Kuron is a bad boyfriend."

Lance wasn't a master puzzler, but he could put those pieces together, at least.

"I'm so sorry, Master-oh!" Kuron paused, drooping "I'd forgotten. Master asked me not to call him that." He shrunk down further. "I'm sorry."

Lance was overcome with an urge to embrace Kuron. To tell him everything was okay. And, maybe it was his potential head injury, but he did just that.

Kuron startled for a second before returning the hug, giving Lance a gentle squeeze.

"Kuron is sorry," he breathed, warm air puffing against Lance's neck - wow, they'd really thought of everything - "But Master never told Kuron his name."

Oh. 

Lance felt stupid. Then again, given the situation, proper introductions had slipped his mind.

"I'm Lance," he said, pulling back to look Kuron in the eye.

"Lance," Kuron tested it and, damn, if the sound of it didn't cause warmth to pool in Lance's belly. "I love it."

Lance flushed.

"Kuron will address you only as Lance," he swore with a cute little nod.

"You're doing that thing again," Lance noted, not sure if he'd said it out loud before or just thought it.

"Doing what, Lance?" Kuron cocked his head to the side.

"Talking in the third person," Lance explained. "You don't do it all the time, but, it's-"

"Does it annoy Lance?" If Kuron had a pair of fluffy ears, they'd be drawn down now, Lance was sure. "Lance requested Kuron use illeisms when he designed Kuron." He paused. "Shall I change that setting?"

Lance blinked. "I requested that?"

Kuron nodded. "Many masters think it makes us sound cuter."

It did, but... "You'd sound cute no matter your speech pattern, I think." Yup, Lance had definitely hit his head.

But the grateful smile he received from Kuron was worth embarrassing himself.

"Thank you, Lance." He closed his eyes for a beat and then opened them. "Updated."

Lance was curious now. Kuron could change his settings based on Lance's requests, but...

"What all did I choose in the first place?" Lance asked.

Kuron furrowed his brow, so Lance clarified.

"What selections did I make when creating you?" He still blushed at the thought. "I couldn't read anything on the website, so-"

"Oh, my specifications?" Kuron grinned and scooched closer to Lance on the bed. "I'd be happy to tell you all of your choices, Lance."

Okay, that was a start. Also...

"And, Kuron." Lance struggled with this bit. He knew Kuron was a robot - android? - but he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Still, he definitely couldn't afford him. "Um, about that trial period-"

Just then, Lance's alarm went off. He picked up his phone and groaned.

"What's that?" Kuron picked up on Lance's annoyance. 

"I've gotta leave for class in a few minutes."

At that, Kuron perked up. "Kuron will accompany you!" Then he shook his head. "/I/ will accompany you."

Guess that cutesy thing was a hard habit to break. Lance didn't mind it, though. Maybe Kuron only did it when he was excited.

Oh, but Lance couldn't bring a robot Shiro to class. Someone could recognize him.

Then again, Kuron didn't look / exactly/ like Shiro...

"I'll escort you to class and then wait for you outside." Well, it seemed Kuron had his mind made up.

And Lance wouldn't mind spending some more time with him. After all, he didn't know how much longer they had.

"All right," he agreed and Kuron practically beamed. Oh... Lance liked that feeling. The one he got when he made Kuron happy. "But try not to distract me," he added. "I take my studies very seriously."

Kuron gave an enthusiastic nod. "Lance won't even know I'm there!"

Hmm... Lance found that hard to believe. 

Even though Kuron didn't look /exactly/ like Shiro - there were subtle differences, like how Kuron's eye color was a little cooler and his hairstyle was a bit shorter and he was missing that cowlick in the back -

anyway, Lance shook his head, even though they weren't identical, they looked enough alike that people might question what he was doing out with Lance, so he created the perfect disguise.

"There," Lance said as he placed a pair of sunglasses on the bridge of Kuron's nose. "Now no one will recognize you."

Kuron blinked, which was barely hidden behind the blue-tinted lenses, and adjusted the baseball cap on his head.

Okay, so maybe Lance wasn't the master of disguise. But at least people would have to look twice to think Kuron was Shiro.

And since his Absolute Boyfriend was simply escorting him to class, they shouldn't draw too much attention. Right?

"So, what class is Lance taking?" Kuron asked, making conversation. It was odd because, for a moment, Lance thought Shiro had asked him.

They'd only talked about college classes early on in the year. Lance wasn't even sure what Shiro's undergrad had been.

He made a note to ask him.

Ya know, once he wasn't busy entertaining his doppelganger.

Speaking of, Kuron was still looking at Lance expectantly.

"Quantum Mechanics and Atomic Physics," he answered.

Kuron raised his brows and Lance chuckled. 

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he snorted. "I'm awful at math, so a lot of people think it's funny I'm in this major." He shrugged, but paused when he realized Kuron had stopped walking.

"I don't think it's funny," Kuron said with a slight frown. "And I think Lance is very smart."

Something warm blossomed in Lance's belly at Kuron's kind words. Honestly, sometimes he wondered if he'd be okay, following his dream against all odds.

But Lance replied with a joke. "Says the robot man I ordered by accident because I couldn't understand the website."

Kuron opened his mouth to say something else, but they'd arrived.

"Well, this is my class." Lance cleared his throat. "It's about an hour and a half long. Do you think you'll be okay waiting?"

"I don't mind," Kuron assured him. "I will happily wait until Lance is finished."

Lance was still worried. What if someone recognized him? Or Kuron got lost walking around? Or--

"Takashi?" 

Both Lance and Kuron turned toward the source of the voice. It was his professor.

"Takashi Shirogane, is that you?"

Oh no.

Kuron adjusted his hat. "Oh, I'm afraid-"

"I thought it was you!" The professor walked up and slapped Kuron hard on the back. "But didn't you say you were too busy to assist my class today!"

Oh... no...

"Sir, I-"

"And I didn't know you and Mr. McClain were acquainted."

"We're neighbors!" Lance blurted, earning a confused look from Kuron. He gave him a pleading glance, hoping he'd follow and go along with it. Lance could explain this to the real Shiro later.

"Ah, yes," Kuron said. "I had a sudden opening, so I'm here."

"Great!" his professor cheered. "Did you have time to review the materials?"

Lance groaned. What had he gotten them into?

"I'll quickly review before class," Kuron replied and then the professor was gone, disappearing into the classroom.

Lance sighed. "I don't suppose you can master angular momentum in the next few minutes?"

Kuron closed his eyes and Lance could have sworn he heard a whirring sound. Then Kuron opened his eyes and smiled. "Ready."

Oh. Well, then.

"I guess you're joining me for class today," Lance said, surprised, but still feeling guilty for getting Kuron roped into this.

Kuron smiled, bright and cheerful, proud of himself. "I'm glad I could help."

Lance's heart skipped a beat. Or two or three.

Oh, he might be in trouble.


	5. Digging Deeper

It was surreal watching Kuron teach his class. Like, for one, Lance hadn't even realized Shiro had shared his same major during undergrad. So, that was news.

But seeing Shiro - or Kuron - up in front of the board, lecturing like he belonged there /did/ something to Lance.

Oh, great. Did he have a student/ teacher kink? 

He'd never had a crush on a professor before. Save for when he asked his kindergarten teacher to be the next Mrs. McClain. Oh, his siblings hadn't let him hear the end of that one.

Maybe it was just because it was Shiro.

No. Not Shiro. Kuron.

His mannerisms weren't the same. And he was polite to the students, but only smiled when he looked at Lance.

"Well, that was a great lesson!" His professor stepped forward and grinned. "Let's all thank Mr. Shirogane again for coming today.

The entire class clapped loudly, but Lance was focused on Kuron and his shy little smile at the praise. Those cool gray, almost silvery eyes were on Lance. He looked expectant. Like he was waiting to see what Lance thought of his lecture.

So, of course, Lance gave him a huge thumbs up.

And, wow, Kuron lit up like a Christmas tree. Lance really was in over his head.

Which reminded him. He needed to see how long the trial period was. After all, he couldn't afford Kuron. He'd have to make sure to ask him after class.

The professor and the rest of the students filed out - though a few hung back to thank Kuron again, flirting obnoxiously hard with Lance's Absolute Boyfriend who, as it turned out, truly only had eyes for him.

"Lance," he sighed with a relieved smile, cutting a girl off mid-sentence. "How'd I do?"

They were alone now.

"You did great," Lance assured him.

"Thanks, I-" but Kuron paused just as the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor echoed in the classroom.

They turned and spotted one of Lance's classmates. One who rarely bothered to show up. But Lance knew him.

He'd recognize that mullet anywhere.

Keith seemed to glare at them over his shoulder before he exited.

Lance frowned. What was his problem?

"Oh, I didn't see him." Kuron blinked. "Do you think he realized?"

Lance relaxed his shoulders and snorted. "Him?" He shook his head. "Nah, that guy probably just fell asleep during your lecture." Keith never seemed to be paying attention. In any of the classes they shared, actually. Yet his scores were always higher than Lance's--

"Do you think he thought I was boring?" Kuron broke Lance from his thoughts.

Kuron was pouting. It was cute.

"No way!" He placed a hand on Kuron's shoulder. "You had everyone on the edge of their seats!"

Kuron smiled softly then and wrapped an arm around Lance's middle, pulling him closer. "I made you proud?"

Lance swallowed. They were suddenly pressed very close together. He could feel every line of Kuron's body. His /perfect/ body. He gulped. "Y-Yeah."

Just then - because why not? - Lance's phone began to ring. He answered quickly, without looking, eager to distract himself from how warm the other felt against him.

"Hello?"

It was his manager. Two callouts and an hour until the afternoon rush. His shift wasn't supposed to start for a few hours, but Lance couldn't say no. He wouldn't leave them to suffer.

"Who was it?" Kuron questioned, his hand still lingering near Lance's hip.

"Work," he sighed.

"I guess I'm going in early."

Which meant he didn't have time to run Kuron home first. He pocketed his phone and sighed again.

"Then Kuron will accompany you!" He paused and then blushed. "If you don't mind?"

Kuron's fingers were loosely gripping the fabric of Lance's shirt, but Lance knew he couldn't shake him off. He didn't really want to.

"Yeah," he breathed, loving the way Kuron brightened again. "It'll be take your Boyfriend to work day."

Kuron held Lance's hand the whole walk from school to the coffee shop. And even though Lance knew he should pull away - What if someone else mistook him for Shiro? How would he explain that to his neighbor and secret crush? - Lance just didn't have the heart to free his hand from Kuron's hold. Especially with how perfectly their fingers fit together and the way Kuron's thumb had sneaked between their palms and was soothingly tracing the inside of Lance's palm.

It tickled.

"So, Lance is a barista?"

Leave it to Kuron to fill the silences.

And that was normally Lance's job.

Still, he nodded. "Yup. It pays the bills," Lance answered and Kuron nodded.

Speaking of bills...

"Kuron," Lance began, wetting his lips. "About your final payment-"

"Lance! Oh, thank heavens you're here!" It was his manager. She was poking her head out of the coffee shop, her cheeks flushed and her ponytail half falling out. "I'm just about prepped. But can you clock in now?"

Lance sighed, but nodded. And he couldn't be mad. Not with the way relief flooded his boss's face.

"You're an angel," she breathed and then turned her attention on Kuron. "Who's this?"

Lance cleared his throat. "Oh, this is-"

"Kuron," he introduced himself, offering her his hand and stepping between her and Lance. "Lance's boyfriend."

Lance could have sworn Kuron had stressed his title, but maybe that had been his imagination. After all, Kuron wasn't jealous of his boss... was he?

"You're hired!" she said, catching Lance's attention. Man, he sure got lost in his own head a lot. He'd blame his injury from earlier. Honestly, maybe he should have seen a doctor. Or at least Googled the side effects of a concussion.

"I'll start right away!" Kuron nodded and took the apron she handed him.

Wait.

"Lance is my best employee, so I trust him to train you."

Hold on.

"We won't let you down."

Lance blinked. "You hired Kuron?"

The two finally acknowledged him. 

"Yes," she answered. "And thank you for bringing him in today!"

Lance was dumbfounded. He'd gotten lost in thought for two minutes and Kuron had managed to get a job?

They were behind the counter, his manager having slipped into the back to get more cold brew before the rush. It was just going to be the three of them.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "Kuron, you can't work here."

Kuron did his best impression of a kicked puppy. Ugh. Not the eyes!

"Lance needed help and Miss Lyons said you were short-staffed." He looked down, his lips curving up into a soft smile. "Plus, if I can help Lance earn money, maybe he won't have to return Kuron."

Oh. So, he'd caught on

Lance swallowed. He didn't even know how much time they had. The trial period could be a week. And a week's salary for two baristas was hardly three figures, let alone seven.

"Kuron-" But the bell over the door rang and dozens of sleep-deprived college kids started pouring in.

Well, Lance would just have to talk to Kuron after.

The rush had begun.


	6. The Rush

Lance had worked through his fair share of rushes. The overnights before midterms, the nonstop lines during finals, and everything in between.

But today's rush, as crazy as it had been, was actually... fun.

His manager called down the line, refilling the condiments and restocking as she did. Lance was on register, though he did pour the brewed orders and handled the pastry case.

But Kuron.

Kuron was a sight to see. He handled both the hot and cold bars, producing picture perfect drinks based on recipes he must have downloaded on the walk in.

He was amazing.

And when the final customer had picked up their drink, Lance told him as much.

"Kuron, that was... you're... amazing!" Lance was giggly. The way one gets after surviving something against all odds.  
So, forgive him if he followed that statement with something stupid. "I could kiss you!"

Thankfully, his manager was in the back, getting everything they'd need to restock the bars.

But Kuron had heard it loud and clear. And not even the bright, red hot burning of Lance's face was enough to tell his Absolute Boyfriend that this was neither the time nor the place.

"Lance," Kuron breathed, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Lance's waist, tugging him closer. "I thought you'd never ask."

Something occurred to Lance then, wondering if he'd programmed Kuron to wait for consent or if all models came equipped with that feature. But the very idea melted away when Kuron brushed his lips against his.

It was so soft at first, almost timid. And then Kuron pressed them firmly together and Lance's knees buckled.

Thankfully, Kuron was holding him up.

After a moment, they broke apart. And Lance wasn't sure if he was relieved - because work! - or if he was disappointed it was over so soon.

Wait. Work! They were at his work!

"Kuron-"

"I'll go help Miss Lyons restock," he said, planting one more peck on Lance's open mouth before ducking into the back.

Oh, Lance was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Lance, you are in big trouble!"

Ah, how fitting. But Lance turned and, instead of finding the story's omniscient narrator or an angry customer, he came face to face with an angry Pidge.

"Good evening, Miss. How may I help-"

"Can it, McClain," she growled. "Why haven't you answered any of my texts?"

Lance blinked. "Well, my phone has been in my locker-"

"And before work?" she interrupted. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!"

Lance thought back. He hadn't really looked at his phone at all. He'd been too busy with Kuron.

Ooh, at the mention of his boyfriend's name, Lance's mind immediately went back to their kiss.

Mmm...

"Earth to Lance!" Pidge brought him back with a wave of her hand. "This is serious."

Suddenly, Lance was hyperfocused. "Is anyone-"

"Everyone's fine," she said and belatedly added, "As far as I know." Lance frowned, but Pidge continued. "But this is about you. Please-" she took a breath "-please tell me you did not visit that site I sent last night."

Oh. So, Pidge knew.

"I got off the phone with Matt this morning and /apparently/ it's like a robot dating service or something?" Pidge growled. "That idiot!" She sighed. "But even /you're/ not stupid enough to-"

"Lance, I'm back!" Kuron called as he stepped through the swinging metal door. "Did I miss any customers?" He paused and smiled at Pidge, who looked surprised.

She turned toward Lance. "How long has Shiro worked here?"

"He doesn't."

All three turned toward the source of the voice, a customer who'd been sitting at a table in the corner. And even though he wasn't a regular, Lance recognized him. 

Keith frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And that isn't Shiro."

Lance's whole body broke out in a cold sweat.

They'd been caught. /He'd/ been caught.

Though, doing what exactly? And why was Keith suddenly the expert on who was and wasn't Shiro?

So, Lance asked as much.

"I think I'd know, considering Shiro and I have been friends since we were kids."

Oh, okay. So, that was what gave Keith his Shiro Expert status.

Lance swallowed.

"I thought it was odd that he showed up for lecture after he said he had a scheduling conflict." With each word, Keith stepped closer until he was right on the other side of the counter. "And I'm a hundred percent sure he wouldn't initiate a kiss with his neighbor, so..."

At that, Lance's heart sank. Did Keith know about his crush on Shiro? Oh, no... did /Shiro/ know?

Had they been laughing at his childish infatuation this whole time?

"So," Keith repeated, facing Kuron. "You finally grew some balls, huh?" Keith asked with a smirk.

Lance blinked. What?

But before he could question that statement - or was it supposed to be a threat? - Hunk came bursting in through the door.

"Lance!" he panted. "The website-!"

"Is a sexbot thing," Pidge finished for him. "He knows. I just told him."

"Oh." Hunk relaxed. "So, did you use it?"

Pidge groaned and Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance was stuck on one word.

"...sexbot?"

Thankfully, Keith left after that, shaking his head about Kuron's 'new haircut' or something and promising not to bring up the sexbot thing if that's what they were into.

Lance wasn't sure, but it seemed like they were okay.

Until Keith asked Shiro about the lecture later.

Yeah, Lance would definitely need to come up with some excuse for his neighbor.

But first...

"Kuron?" Pidge blinked up at Lance's Boyfriend with wide eyed wonder. "Do you mind if I just-"

"You're not taking him apart!" Lance interrupted. First things first. He could sort out his other problems later. For now, he had to stop his two nerdy friends from disassembling his Boyfriend.

Pidge pouted. "I'd put him back together..."

"I understand your curiosity, Lance's friend," Kuron began. "But if you did that, Kuron would no longer be under warranty."

Oh, so he was covered. Lance wondered what that coverage included. He was a...sexbot (???) after all. Right?

"Speaking of," Hunk mused, "How much did he cost?"

Now, would be a good time for Lance's manager to come back to the front. Or for them to have a customer.

But the shop was dead.

Of course.

"You can't afford it, whatever it is," Pidge noted, moving Kuron's arm up and down, testing his joints. "Wow, he's realistic." Then she added, "Matt had to take out a loan for his."

Lance raised his brows. So, that was how Matt knew.

Pidge went on, "And she actually just looks like a robot. Not like Kuron." She touched his cheek. "He's almost human."

"I am the latest model," Kuron replied, sounding proud, but slightly uncomfortable at Pidge's close proximity.

"So, actual financials aside," Hunk said as he gave Kuron a once over, "Are you planning on keeping him?"

Lance wet his lips and suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

"Are you kidding?" Pidge answered for him. "Never mind that Kuron probably costs more than Lance will make in a lifetime-" at that, Lance winced and Kuron's face fell "-He can't just go walking around with Shiro's clone."

Lance wanted to argue that there were subtle differences, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Speaking of Kuron looking exactly like Shiro," Pidge snorted. "Remind me to tease you about that for the rest of your life."

"So, what are you going to do?" Hunk questioned. "Return him? Is there a trial period or are you paying installments?"

Lance's head hurt. He just wanted to go home, bury himself under his blankets, and wake up from this weird dream.

"Lance has thirty days," Kuron finally spoke up. "If he is dissatisfied with Kuron, he may return him for a refund, minus shipping fees." Kuron spoke like it was an automated message, his silvery eyes dulled and a frown on his face. "But Kuron will help pay." He gestured toward his apron.

Pidge and Hunk exchanged glances. 

And, of course, Lance's relief chose that moment to walk in the door. He could clock out now.

Both Pidge and Hunk seemed to understand that Lance needed some alone time with Kuron. To... let him down easy, as it were. Though, the former promised to pay them a visit soon to study him more.

But, although Lance knew the words he should say, he couldn't manage to speak them.

He felt guilty. It wasn't Kuron's fault Lance had ordered him by mistake. And it wasn't Kuron's fault that Lance couldn't afford him.

Lance sighed and then startled when Kuron grasped his hand, lacing their fingers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kuron offered him a soft smile.

"Kuron, I-"

"I know Lance can't afford Kuron." He shook his head. "I'm very expensive." He gave Lance's hand a squeeze. "But, if it's not too selfish... may I ask to stay?" He paused. "Until my trial period has ended?"

Lance blinked. Even though he knew Kuron was made of metal and wires. Of silicone and who knew what else -Pidge might - he acted so real. So human.

Lance returned the squeeze and bumped their shoulders, knowing he hopeless, too weak to answer any other way.

"Of course you can."


	7. Only One Bed

Lance hadn't really thought about the logistics of Kuron staying with him.

After all, he hadn't planned on having a house guest.

Unlike Hunk's apartment - where he and his friends usually met up - which had a nice, big common area and two bedrooms, Lance's modest dwelling boasted a small kitchen slash living room and an even smaller bedroom with an attached bath.

A bedroom which had only one bed.

Lance didn't even have a couch - he had a school desk and a beat up beanbag chair from home - so options were limited.

Of course, none of this really hit home until Lance had finished his nightly skincare routine and walked into his bedroom to find Kuron smiling at him from his place on Lance's bed, looking quite at home under the covers.

But when Kuron saw Lance's expression, he frowned. "Is this Lance's side of the bed?" he asked, immediately beginning to scooch over. As if /that/ was why Lance's face was beet red and fixed in a grimace.

It wasn't that Lance didn't /want/ to share his bed with Kuron.

It was just that...

Well, for one, his Boyfriend was no longer wearing a shirt. And, judging by the apron and pants folded neatly on Lance's bedside table, Kuron wasn't wearing much else either.

Lance swallowed.

Eighteen hours earlier, Lance would have happily jumped into bed beside a naked Shiro. Because he would have clearly just been dreaming.

And who doesn't love fantasy cuddles in the nude?

But this wasn't a dream. And Kuron wasn't Shiro. He was a sexbot - maybe he shouldn't use that word - whom Lance had accidentally ordered, who just so happened to look almost exactly like Lance's nextdoor neighbor and crush.

So... yeah. Awkward.

"Does Lance not wish to sleep with Kuron?"

Lance looked up from where his gaze had been fixed on the edge of the bed to find Kuron blinking up at him.

Damn, not The Eyes again.

Lance was only human. Okay?

He was weak. Pathetic. Touch-starved.

His family was super touchy-feely. And even though Hunk gave great hugs - award-winning, really - Lance craved more.

Plus, he hadn't even dated anyone since middle school and-

"Kuron can power down elsewhere-"

"Kuron, wait!" Lance held his hand out just as Kuron swung his legs over the edge of the bed. And, yup, Kuron was naked. Okay. Um.

Focus.

Lance shook his head. "We can sleep together."

Kuron brightened and opened his mouth, but Lance continued.

"B-But no funny business, okay?" His cheeks were burning.

Kuron cocked his head to the side. "Funny business? Like practical jokes?"

Oh, give Lance strength. How was Kuron so sexy one moment and then unbelievably innocent and adorable the next?

What had Lance created?

"Or does Lance mean sex with Kuron?"

Lance had created a monster.

A sweet, spicy monster who was designed to be whatever Lance wanted. Whatever he needed.

But Lance couldn't take advantage of that. Of Kuron.

Even if his chest was...mmm...

"I promise we will only cuddle!" Kuron beamed, ducking down to meet Lance's gaze. "Okay?"

Cuddling.

Yes. Right. Okay.

Good.

"All right," Lance said and then quickly added, "But I'm keeping my pajamas on!" He flushed. "And we're buying you a pair tomorrow."

Thankfully, he only had work. It was a long shift, but they should have enough time to run to the store before clocking in.

No need to have people question why Kuron was wearing the same outfit.

Especially if he'd be staying with Lance for a month.

Oh, wait. How was he going to explain any of this? It'd been less than twenty-four hours and he'd already messed up a bunch.

"New clothes," Kuron sighed happily, breaking Lance from his thoughts. "Kuron will - /I/ will work hard to pay for them." His smile was so soft, so sweet, Lance could have melted.

Oh, how deep was he?

And how was he going to survive the next thirty days?

He crawled into bed and under the covers, startling for only a second when Kuron wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him in close and burying his nose in Lance's neck.

Oh, Lance would figure it out.

For now, this was...nice.

And with Kuron's rhythmic breaths puffing against his collarbone - they'd really thought of every detail, hadn't they? - Lance let himself be lulled to sleep.

Figuring things out was Tomorrow's Lance's problem.

Lance hummed happily as warm lips brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck. He was so comfortable, sighing when those lips followed the same path back down, dotting the flesh with little kisses.

"That tickles," Lance huffed out -it wasn't a giggle, ok - but he didn't move away. Instead, he leaned into the touch, enjoying the way the strong arms around his waist tightened, pulling him even closer.

Lance loved dreams like this. Soft, sweet, lazy domesticity. On occasion, they'd turn spicy. But sometimes it was just this. Warm.

Of course, speak of the devil... one of those strong arms unwrapped itself from around him, its hand sneaking to the hem of Lance's pajama top and slipping underneath. 

"Yes..." Lance had been stressed lately with school and work. He deserved a hot dream.

And he knew his costar without turning around in the manifestation's embrace. "Shiro..."

The hand nearing his chest stilled.

Hmm, that was odd. Usually, Dream Shiro would chuckle against Lance's neck and give him a cheeky little pinch.

"Why'd you stop?" Lance asked, realizing as he spoke that the words were almost slurred, his voice heavy with sleep.

The hand moved, this time in a downward direction, and Lance drew his lower lip into his mouth, biting back a moan.

Oh, so /that's/ why.

But even though he was dreaming, Lance's internal clock told him he'd wake up soon. He just hoped he'd get to the good part before then.

But not too good. He didn't feel like washing his sheets.

"You're distracted," a voice - Shiro's, right? - pulled Lance from his thoughts.

Damn, even in dreams he got too into his own head.

And he was, in a way, /in/ his own head.

"Sorry," Lance apologized, wriggling closer to the warm body behind him. "Don't stop."

A second hand joined the first under his shirt, this one moving up to his chest.

Yes, finally...

"Shiro..."

But they stopped again.

Lance groaned in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Lance," Dream Shiro said. "I know that is what you want, but I can't help but feel jealous."

Jealous? Of who?

Lance blinked bleary eyes open, a furrow in his brow.

And why did Shiro sound different. His voice was similar enough, but...

"I want to please Lance," he continued, pulling Lance flush against the length of his body. "But, I wish to do so as myself."

Lance froze, realizing two things at once. The first was that the person lying on the bed behind him was not Shiro, but, in fact, Kuron. The second was that he was not dreaming.

Lance shot up in bed, wrenching himself from a startled Kuron's grasp.

"Lance, are you-"

"I'm awake," Lance said, not sure if it was a statement or a question.

Kuron took it as the latter and nodded his head. "Lance was moaning in his sleep, but then woke up and asked Kuron to-"

Lance's face burst into flames - figuratively - though, had it been a dream, he might actually have combust.

Oh, what all had he mumbled to Kuron in his half-aroused, sleep-addled state?

"Does Lance wish to stop?"

He looked back at Kuron and almost felt guilty at the disappointed expression on his Boyfriend's face.

No, no. That's just his programming! That and whatever options Lance had inadvertently chosen on the website he couldn't read.

"Y-Yeah, I think it would be best if we-" but Lance was interrupted by a knock on his front door.

Honestly, he was never this popular before. But he was thankful for the distraction. After all, a naked, pouting Kuron in his bed was hard to deny, no matter the morality.

And so, with his mystery visitor waiting, Lance excused himself to answer.

However, just as Lance reached the door, a hand came up from behind him, the palm pressing against the wood and keeping it closed.

Lance blinked before following the attached arm up to its owner.

"Kuron, what are you-"

"Lance?" a familiar voice called from the other side of his door. It was Shiro. "Are you home?"

Lance swallowed. He wanted to respond, but the look in Kuron's silvery gray eyes stopped him. If he didn't know any better...

"Lance should come back to bed." It wasn't an order. It wasn't a threat. But there was something to his Boyfriend's hushed tone.

And then Lance realized.

It was jealousy. Kuron was jealous.

"Lance? Are you all right?"

Kuron was jealous of Shiro.

"I know our morning talks aren't mandatory or anything, but you rushed away yesterday and I wanted to check in."

Oh shit. What time was it?

"It's probably nothing and you can totally ignore me if you're sleeping in, but..." Shiro paused. "I was worried."

Lance tried to swallow again, but his throat was dry.

Shiro was worried about him because he was over an hour late to their usual balcony date.

Well, /not/ a date, but-

"I should probably let you rest-"

"I'm here!" Lance interrupted, spinning back around to face the door. "And I'm fine. Just, uh-" he could sense Kuron moving closer, crowding him up against the wood "-I forgot to set my alarm."

Shiro let out a breath that Lance barely heard through the door.

"That's a relief," he replied and Lance could picture the man's smile. "Please excuse my being so forward as to call on you." There was another pause. "Did everything work out with that order from Japan?"

Kuron's warm breath stirred the hairs at the nape of Lance's neck, causing a not-so-unpleasant shiver to run up his spine.

Then, just as Lance opened his mouth, ready to come up with some answer, Kuron's lips brushed against his skin.

And oh, Lance closed his eyes.

He may have forgotten Shiro's question.


	8. The Green (erm Red?) Eyed Monster

Lance was caught between a bot and a hard place.

Admittedly, he wasn't focused on being trapped. In fact, he wasn't focused on anything, save for the warm, slightly damp lips pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down the side of his neck.

How did Kuron know that was his weak spot?

Lance's legs were turning to jelly. Something that Kuron also seemed to understand because, just as Lance thought he might crumple to the ground, his Boyfriend pressed even closer, pinning him against the door.

And it was then that Lance remembered that Kuron was completely naked.

Well, 'remembered' wasn't exactly the word. He'd /felt/ it.

Oh, he was warm. Hot...

"Lance?"

Shiro's voice coming from the other side of the door burst Lance's stifling, sexually-charged bubble.

"Y-Yes?!" he gasped, far too loud.

And that's the moment Kuron chose to chuckle against Lance's neck, blurring his dreams with reality again.

But Lance knew he was awake.

"S-Sorry," Lance went on at a normal volume. "Just, ah-" Kuron nipped his skin, "-running late."

"Oh." Lance could picture Shiro's apologetic face. "I'm sorry to have kept you."

Guilt washed over Lance, which doused the fire that had been building in his belly, caused by Kuron's ministrations.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Shiro sounded different. Timid, almost.

Lance grunted as he turned, pressing a palm to the side of Kuron's face and pushing him away. If only to take a breath and clear his head. "Definitely!" he promised.

Lance finally peered through the peep hole just in time to spy Shiro's soft smile. "It's a date."

Lance's heart skipped a beat. But he didn't get a chance to reply before Shiro walked back to his own apartment.

He'd heard Shiro correctly, hadn't he? He'd definitely said 'date,' right?

Lance's cheeks warmed.

Did Shiro consider their balcony chats dates?

"Lance." Kuron's voice caught his attention, reminding Lance that he had other responsibilities. Like going shopping and then heading to work.

But first.

"We're getting you some clothes!" Lance announced as he brushed past his Boyfriend and back to the bedroom.

Kuron blinked owlishly, but followed after him. "Lance-"

"And n-no more kissing my neck."

Kuron's face fell.

Ugh, great. Now he's got guilt!

"I mean," Lance began, his face heating further. "You'll make us late."

Kuron smiled knowingly, his expression a mixture of smug pride and gentle understanding.

The duality of bot.

"C'mon," Lance went on. "Let's go buy you some clothes."

Kuron quickly changed into his default outfit and happily followed Lance when they left, making sure to lace their fingers.

"I can't wait to go shopping with you," Kuron hummed.

"It should be interesting," Lance noted, wondering if he could guess Kuron's size or if they'd need to go into the changing room.

Oh. 

He flushed again.

"Let's head to the department store first," Lance said to avoid voicing any of /those/ thoughts.

Kuron squeezed his hand. "It's a date."

Lance normally loved clothes shopping. Growing up the youngest of five, he often received his family's hand-me-downs. But on rare occasions, he'd get to go and pick out something new.

Today was no exception - At first - Lance happily perused the displays, picking out what he thought would look best on Kuron.

It was like playing dressup. Only with a very large doll. A doll that couldn't seem you keep his hands to himself.

"I told you I can reach," Lance admonished as he got onto his tiptoes to snag a soft, gray sweater that was practically calling Kuron's name.

Kuron apologized, but did not remove his hands from around Lance's waist - he'd been trying to lift him up.

Mm, those big, warm hands felt good.

So, uh, yeah. Definitely fun, but Lance found Kuron's behavior arous--erm--

distracting.

Finally, with armfuls of clothes, the two made their way back to the dressing rooms.

This was where things got... ahem... complicated.

Kuron seemed reluctant to go in alone, stating that it would be easier for Lance to come inside and give his opinion, rather than having Kuron pop in and out from behind the door that locked automatically when closed.

Oh, Lance should have seen it coming.

Kuron didn't do anything wrong, really. In fact, he was doing all kinds of right, according to Lance.

But sitting in the cramped little room watching Kuron strip over and over was...

Lance swallowed, his cheeks flushing. Why'd he have to design Kuron to be so perfect?

And then there was Kuron actually /wearing/ the clothes Lance had so thoughtfully picked out for him.

Yeah, that did something to Lance, as well.

Life wasn't fair.

Lance knew better than to act on any if the impulses his brain was rapid-fire shooting to every moveable body part.

Kuron was Lance's Boyfriend, not his actual boyfriend. And that would mean Lance was taking advantage of him, right?

Then there was the fact that Kuron looked nearly identical to Shiro, Lance's neighbor and long-time crush. So, yeah.

Speaking of Shiro, he'd actually referred to their morning meetings as dates, hadn't he?

"How's this look?" Kuron called, bringing Lance back to reality. Only to send Lance's thoughts down a completely different path straight into the gutter.

Kuron was wearing tight black - very flattering - jeans and the gray sweater.

Only, Lance hadn't gotten a good look when he'd reached over his head for it, because the sweater was easily two sizes too small.

It left nothing to the imagination.

Also, it was apparently cold in here.

Oh, man, they really did think of every detail to make Kuron appear human.

Lance shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and inform Kuron that he'd grabbed the wrong size. But when he met the other's gaze, the words died on his tongue.

Kuron was giving him a knowing look. A sultry, cheeky little expression that sent heat pooling on Lance's belly before he could blink.

Uh oh.

"Does Lance like it?" Kuron asked with an air of innocence that deserved an academy award.

Lance tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry.

"It's a bit small, though, I think," Kuron went on, lifting his arms up and causing the hem to rise and expose his abs.

Nice. 

No, wait. Lance, focus.

"Y-Yeah, it's-"

"Does Lance like Kuron in this?" he asked again, stepping closer, until Lance had to tilt his head back to look up from his spot on the bench.

Kuron reached down and cupped Lance's cheek, his thumb coming to brush against Lance's lower lip, back and forth, making the sensitive skin tingle.

"Lance." Kuron crouched down so they were level. "May I kiss you?"

Yes. The word was on the tip of his tongue. Lance wanted nothing more in that moment. But just as he was about to answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Sirs-" It was the sales associate. "I found that button up in the color and size you requested."

Kuron backed off, easily accepting the shirt through the cracked door of the cubicle.

He didn't seem frustrated by the interruption. But when he began to change into the next top, he shot a wink at Lance over his shoulder before peeling the sweater off, managing to flex every muscle.

They'd really thought of everything.

Kuron was perfect.

Lance was so screwed.

The rest of their shopping trip went very much the same: Kuron looking like an absolute snack - scratch that, the whole damn food pyramid - and Lance squirming in his seat at every cheeky wink or smirk sent his way.

It was torture.

Wonderful torture.

But Lance stayed strong. And once he was able to regulate his breathing, he'd make sure to ask Kuron to adjust his programming. Because teasing in a public place was definitely not okay!

Well, it was very okay, but it certainly wasn't good for Lance's blood pressure.

When they finally made it through the giant pile of clothes, Lance selected the best options - yes, the black pants and gray sweater were included, he was only human, after all - and he and Kuron proceeded to the checkout.

It was amazing how obvious every shopper was being about their staring as he and Kuron walked past. Though, Lance couldn't blame them. Kuron was wearing one of his new outfits and, frankly, if he wasn't actively trying to find his debit card, he'd be staring, too.

But if Kuron felt all those eyes on him, he didn't show it. In fact, when Lance glanced up, he found Kuron's gaze directed at the cashier, dark and...angry?

Lance finished paying and grabbed their bags. And just as they were out of earshot, he opened his mouth to ask what that was all about, but Kuron beat him to it.

"She was flirting with you," Kuron rasped, practically growled.

Lance blinked. What? "Who?"

"The cashier," Kuron answered.

Well, that threw Lance for a loop, considering everyone in the department store - including the cashier - only had eyes for Kuron.

Hell, she'd winked at him before noticing his menacing glare and quickly completing their transaction.

"Kuron, I don't think-"

"She smiled at you," Kuron continued. "And she told you to have a nice day."

At that, Lance snorted. He couldn't help it. Kuron was being ridiculous. It was kind of cute.

But definitely wrong and probably a bit dangerous, if Lance was honest.

"Kuron, she wasn't flirting with me."

"But she-"

"She's paid to be nice to customers," he explained. "Just like we are at the coffee shop," he went on. "Retail workers don't flirt on the clock, they're just doing their job."

Kuron seemed to understand, but he was still pouting when he nodded.

Cute.

Still, Kuron's jealousy would definitely have to be something he addressed.

But before Lance could broach the subject, they were at the coffee shop and Miss Lyons was asking them to clock in early.

Ah, well, he'd get to it after the rush.

For the first time in months, the coffee shop wasn't understaffed. Lance could focus entirely on the guests while Kuron worked the hot bar and their coworkers - new hires with experience, thank god - restocked and ran the cold bar.

The only problem with that was, well... Kuron's jealousy seemed to be getting worse.

Lance didn't notice at first because Kuron understood that being nice to the customers was part of his job - a job he needed to help Lance, he said - but halfway into their shift, all Lance could feel was Kuron's eyes boring into him. Well, maybe Kuron's gaze wasn't completely focused on Lance. He'd caught his Boyfriend shooting daggers at their guests.

Aww, man.

Thankfully, Kuron didn't engage with any of them.

Not until one of their new coworkers gave Lance a hug.

It was completely innocent! They'd finished a particularly challenging bout: Complicated orders, special requests, and the like. And Lance had told her she'd done a great job.

The girl's arms had only just wrapped themselves around Lance's middle in a platonic show of affection, when Kuron growled - literally growled - and pulled Lance backwards, away from her and against his chest.

"Whoa!" Lance gasped as he nearly lost his balance, only to be plastered against Kuron's muscular front.

"Don't touch him," Kuron hissed, dark and deadly.

Lance'd had just about enough. He craned his neck to glare up at Kuron and give him an earful, but stopped when he noticed Kuron's eyes were glowing red.

Shit.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" the girl squeaked, shrinking away.

Her tearful expression snapped Lance out of it Lance. "Kuron, that's enough!"

Kuron's hands, which had been holding Lance's arms in a vice-like grip, loosened as his Boyfriend looked down at him. His eyes were back to their usual silver and he appeared almost confused.

"Kuron-"

He released Lance and took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, avoiding Lance's gaze. Then he glanced up at the girl. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay!" she said, waving both her hands in dismissal. "Rushes can be really stressful and I didn't realize the two of you-"

"That's no excuse," Kuron said and then hung his head in shame. "I'm going to... restock the condiments."

And before Lance could get a word in edgewise, Kuron was off.

He wet his lips, readying an apology of his own, but she spoke again. "Your boyfriend is pretty protective of you, huh?"

Lance swallowed and looked over to where Kuron was helping an older customer who'd come in and wasn't sure what to order.

Kuron wasn't just protective. He was possessive. Extremely so.

Lance had to nip this in the bud. Because if he didn't correct this behavior, Kuron might end up hurting someone.

"I'm going to take my fifteen," he said instead of answering. "Could you cover the register?"

She nodded and Lance made his way over to Kuron.

This was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Kuron," he called when his Boyfriend was finished with their customer. "May I speak with you? In the back?"

Kuron's eyes widened, but he nodded before leading the way, his head down, looking like a kicked puppy.

They were alone in the back between shelves when Lance finally spoke.

"We need to do something about your... programming," he sighed. "I'm not sure what I picked, but you can't go around being jealous of every person who looks my way."

Kuron sighed and hugged his arms, pointedly looking at a box of tea on a far shelf. "I will try." Then he closed his eyes and Lance heard that familiar whirring noise that meant Kuron was adjusting his programming. When he opened his eyes, he was smiling softly down at Lance, though the expression wasn't quite perfect. "Let's get back."

Lance hesitated and then nodded. This was what he wanted. For Kuron not to attack anyone who so much as acknowledged him.

But something felt off.

Still, he followed Kuron out front and they finished the rest of their shift without incident.

And it looked like it'd be a quiet, relaxing evening... until Pidge showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Oof, Kuron~ You jealous boy.  
> Stay tuned for the next installment: Game Night!


	9. Game Night Part I

"No. Nope. Uh-uh. Not happening," Lance said, his tone leaving no room for argument as he crossed his arms over his chest.

After the day he'd had - work and dealing with Kuron's programmed jealousy - there was no way he was feeling up to getting together with friends.

Besides, Kuron had been giving him boo-boo face since their 'talk' - whether he realized it or not - and Lance really just needed a chance to discuss things with him properly.

Still, Pidge continued to stare up at Lance, not budging.

He sighed, lowering his arms to his sides. "I'm just not feeling up to it, Pidgey."

"Well, that's too bad," came her reply. "It's game night and you promised you'd never skip for anything."

That was true. Lance loved their tradition. But they'd had an extra get together already this week, so surely-

"And that didn't count."

Could Pidge read minds now?

Probably. 

"Pidge-"

"And it'll be good for Kuron," she said, glancing over at him. Lance followed her gaze and couldn't help the smile that curved his lips as his Boyfriend topped a latte with extra whipped cream - per their customer's request.

He was really good at this job.

"Earth to Lance," Pidge called, waving a hand in front of his face. "You can ogle him all you want during our campaign."

Lance knew there was no arguing with her. And Hunk had more than likely spent most of the afternoon baking them snacks.

He couldn't let him down.

"Fiiiiine," Lance huffed after a beat. "But only because Hunk probably made garlic knots."

"He did," Pidge replied with a grin before turning on her heel. "Oh," she added just as she reached the door. "Matt will be there," she said, a knowing smile on her lips. "And he's bringing a friend."

Lance blinked and Pidge must have realized his confusion because she went on,

"I think Kuron will like N-7."

He bit his lip, unsure. Kuron and another robot? That could either end up as a fun playdate or turn out to be a total disaster.

Lance just hoped Matt's wasn't half as jealous as Kuron.

Even though Lance wasn't looking forward to giving up a relaxing evening at home - and having that much needed heart to heart with Kuron - he was actually smiling as they made their way to Hunk's apartment.

Their shift had been long, but it had been really fun. Well, save for that moment when Kuron nearly snapped their coworker in half for touching Lance.

Lance peeked up at his Boyfriend. Kuron was walking quietly beside him, his expression thoughtful.

Gingerly, like he was afraid if he moved too quickly he might spook him, Lance took Kuron's hand in his, lacing their fingers.

Kuron blinked and faced him, cocking his head to the side before a huge smile broke out on his handsome face.

Heat flooded Lance's cheeks, moving to pool in his belly. Any time he could make Kuron smile like that...

"Does this mean you forgive Kuron?"

Lance cleared his throat, looking back down at the sidewalk. "Forgive?"

"For Kuron's - for /my/ behavior at the coffee shop," Kuron clarified. "Lance-"

"You have nothing to be jealous over," was what came out of Lance's mouth. Not 'I forgive you.' Not 'It's okay.'

When Kuron didn't immediately answer, Lance looked up and found his Boyfriend with his brow furrowed.

Perhaps he hadn't heard him correctly or misunderstood.

Lance tried again. "You have-"

"Shiro." It was said so quietly that Lance almost didn't hear him. In fact, he wasn't sure he had.

"Kuron-"

"You made it!" They were interrupted by Hunk, whose cheery face was sticking out of his fourth story window. "Hurry up before Pidge eats all the cookies!"

A muffled, "I've only had five," followed and Lance snorted, Kuron's answer momentarily forgotten.

"So," Kuron began from beside him, his hand squeezing Lance's. "Game night?"

Lance grinned, actually starting to get excited. After all, when last they'd left off, their characters were about to enter the most challenging dungeon yet. Surely there would be amazing treasures inside.

Lance returned the squeeze and bumped Kuron with his hip. "Game night," he confirmed.

When Lance and Kuron walked into the apartment, Hunk and Pidge were already seated around the table set up at its center - the latter with at least a baker's dozen peanut butter cookies in her lap.

"Took you long enough!" Pidge complained, raining cookie crumbs down onto the board. "Oops."

"Piiiidge," Hunk whined before quickly cleaning the mess up, not even giving her a chance.

"Sorry we're late," Kuron said for them, like a practiced boyfriendly line. Or like it was part of his programming, Lance reminded himself.

"Yeah," Lance added. "Some of us have /jobs/, you know." He stuck his tongue out, but only because Pidge did first.

After their fight - and getting scolded by Hunk - Lance noticed someone else was missing. "Speaking of being late..."

But Kuron finished for him. "Lance's friend Pidge," he began. "Where is Pidge's brother Matt?"

Lance had explained that Matt would be joining them tonight and that he was bringing his own sexbot - he'd let that word slip, okay? He just wasn't sure if N-7 was an Absolute Boyfriend or Girlfriend. In hindsight, he probably could have said 'Absolute Lover,' but--

"He'll be here," Pidge promised. "He got held up at work or something."

"Funny, that," Lance snorted as he took his seat on the couch, across from his best friends. When Kuron didn't join him, he turned and patted the spot beside him.

In a blink, Kuron was seated on the couch, his strong body plastered against Lance's and an arm around his waist.

Lance didn't miss the look Hunk and Pidge exchanged. His face flushed and he cleared his throat.

"At least now we have time to create Kuron's character?"

Usually, it took a while to make one from scratch, but Kuron had obviously done his research - or downloading, as the case just so happened to be.

"A paladin? Really?" Pidge asked. "Not an elf or a mage?"

"Kuron is best suited to be a paladin," he justified his choice.

"Yeah," Hunk agreed. "But you can be anything you want. I mean, Lance is a catboy thief-"

"Ninja assassin!" Lance corrected with, well, it definitely wasn't a pout on his face. They teased him about his ears and tail all the time. They looked cool, okay??

"Yes," Kuron replied. "And Lance would make a perfect catboy."

Lance blinked. Wait, what?

"Just like I am best suited to be a paladin."

Pidge and Hunk seemed to give up after that. Well, Pidge changed the subject, anyway.

"So, Kuron, where are you from?"

Kuron blinked. "I thought I mentioned that Gyro is from-"

"No, not your character," Pidge interrupted. "I was asking about you."

Lance was actually interested in Kuron's answer. He realized, with everything going on, he hadn't gotten a chance to learn much of anything about his Boyfriend.

"Oh," Kuron said before closing his eyes. There was that whirring sound again, and when he opened them, his eyes were dim.

"All Absolute Boyfriends and Girlfriends are manufactured in the Nara Prefecture in Japan. This model was created on a rush order and was assembled at the local warehouse."

"Whoa, what happened to him?" Hunk whispered. "He sounds like a robot."

"He is a robot," Pidge supplied. "But this is interesting."

Lance wet his lips, feeling embarrassed on Kuron's behalf. He placed a hand over his Boyfriend's and the automated message ended.

"Did that answer suffice, Lance's friend Pidge?"

"Uh, sort of," she said. Then she went on with a smirk. "But why do you look exactly like-"

"Pidge!" Lance and Hunk shouted at the same time. She knew the reason why Kuron looked the way he did.

And now Lance was embarrassed for himself. All because of his crush. Ugh...

Kuron blinked in confusion, thankfully not catching on.

Then, like answering a prayer, there came a knock at the door. Matt was finally here.

"It's open!" Pidge called and grumbled about him knowing by now.

But when the door opened, it wasn't Matt that Lance saw. It was a robot. Like, humanoid, but definitely a /robot/ robot.

Kuron stood up to greet them. "You must be Lance's friend Pidge's brother Matt's Girlfriend, N-7."

"Well, that was a mouthful," Pidge snickered.

"I am," she replied in a feminine voice that reminded Lance of his brother's phone. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuron."

They didn't shake hands, but they pressed their palms together. It was...interesting.

"Matt is looking forward to meeting you, as well," she said when they finished. Then she looked over her shoulder and her tone changed. "Aren't you, dearest?" Was that... sarcasm?

"Yes, darling!" Matt called, stepping into the apartment. "And next time, wait for me, please?"

"You are out of shape," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip. "I was simply assisting with your fitness goals."

Lance raised his brows. N-7 was... different from Kuron. In more ways than one.

"Sorry, we're late," Matt finally addressed the room. But when his gaze fell on Kuron, he froze. "Katie, you never said he looked exactly like Shiro."

Both Lance and Kuron frowned for different reasons. Kuron because he didn't seem to like Shiro much - Lance would unpack that later - and Lance because there were subtle differences that no one seemed to see, but him. Though, Keith had almost caught on--

"I told you, Lance-"

"He can't be here," Matt interrupted her.

At that, Pidge pulled a face. Hunk, too. "Hey, that's not really fair, is it?" she said, pointing toward N-7.

"No, you don't understand," Matt went on, nervously looking over his shoulder at the still open door. "I brought a friend tonight, remember?"

Lance furrowed his brow. Pidge had mentioned that Matt was bringing someone to their game night, but he'd assumed it was his Girlfriend.

And, judging by Pidge's expression, she'd done the same.

"You need to hide Kuron before he gets here!" Matt hissed.

Hunk scratched his head. "Who?"

"Sorry, I'm late." A familiar voice drifted in from the hallway. A /very/ familiar voice. "I couldn't find a parking space."

It was Shiro.

Holy crow, it was Shiro!

"In the guestroom!" Hunk whispered harshly, standing up from his seat and giving both Kuron and Lance a mighty shove.

Lance was so shocked. So nervous, that he pushed Kuron into the first door he found, quickly closing it behind them.

He let out a breath before opening his eyes - not realizing they'd been squeezed tightly shut. But when he did, a fresh wave of panic washed over him. Because, just behind Kuron's confused face, Lance spotted a yellow shower curtain.

They weren't in the guest bedroom.

He'd accidentally hidden them in the bathroom.

Oh no. 

He just hoped that Shiro wouldn't have to go.

Oh no. Seriously? Lance had been coming over Hunk's apartment every week for years. How on Earth had he chosen the wrong door?!

Kuron, who still wasn't sure why they were hiding, opened his mouth. "Lance-"

"Shh!" Lance hissed, reaching up to place a hand over his Boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't risk them being found. He wasn't ready to face Shiro yet. Well, not standing beside his doppelganger, anyway.

Kuron didn't seem offended in the slightest about being silenced. In fact, he closed his eyes and planted the gentlest of kisses against Lance's palm. The soft brush of lips tickled and Lance bit back the strangled noise rising in his throat.

Why was Kuron so damn cute?!

"Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Shiro's voice came through the door.

No!! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!

"Go right ahead!" Hunk's was closer, like he was leading the way. Probably trying to keep Shiro from accidentally walking into the guest room - where Lance and Kuron should be!

The doorknob had begun to turn and so, thinking quickly, Lance pushed Kuron backwards, shoving them both into the bathtub and behind the shower curtain.

He'd just finished straightening it out when the door opened.

"-something sticky on the meter," Shiro was saying. "Just need to wash my hands and I'll be right out."

Okay. Well, at least Lance had that going for him. The last thing he needed on top of everything else was to have to explain why he had overheard Shiro peeing. Or worse.

He nearly let out a sigh of relief when Shiro turned off the tap. He was almost done. They were almost in the clear.

And then Lance's phone buzzed in his pocket.

He froze. He didn't move. Didn't dare to even breathe.

And after a beat, it seemed as though Shiro hadn't heard. The door closed, leaving both Lance and Kuron alone in the bathroom again.

Lance let out the breath he'd been holding and, with shaky hands, fished his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Hunk.

'Where are you? Shiro's in the bathroom.'

Clearly an attempt to get Lance and his plus one out of the guestroom and back outside.

Too bad...

Lance typed his reply. 'In the bathtub.'

"Seriously?!" He could hear Hunk through the wall dividing them. And then Shiro's curious response of, "Is everything all right?" To which Hunk replied, "Oh, yeah. Lance is just, uh, running really late." A beat. "Work."

Lance could perfectly imagine Hunk's face. The giant cinnamon roll marshmallow of a man was too pure to lie.

He was awful at it.

But Shiro seemed to believe him. Which was good. Except...

Except now Lance was trapped in the bathroom until they figured out a way for him to 'finally show up.'

And even then... what was he supposed to do with Kuron? Hang him on a hook?

Speaking of...

Lance put his phone away and finally glanced up at his Boyfriend.

Oh... Kuron was no longer wearing that expression of sweet, confused innocence.

"Kur-"

"Shiro." His voice was deep, gravelly. And his eyes were narrowed. "You're hiding me from him?"

Lance tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. He didn't know what to say. Obviously, he couldn't reveal to his crush that he had a sexbot double of him, right? Did he have to come out and say it?

"I'm not a sexbot." Kuron frowned.

Oh, Lance had said that out loud.

"I'm your Boyfriend," Kuron continued, lifting a hand to brush his warm fingertips along Lance's jaw.

It always amazed Lance how real he felt. Almost human.

"You still like him," Kuron surmised. "More than me?"

Lance bit his lip. This wasn't like Kuron's over the top jealousy back at the coffee shop. This was... different.

"Kuron, it's not-"

"May I kiss you?" Kuron interrupted, tilting Lance's chin up and adding a soft, almost desperate, "Please."

Again, Lance was at a loss for words. But with Kuron so close, asking so nicely, all he could do was nod - probably a bit too enthusiastically.

Kuron sighed against his lips and then pressed their mouths together, his own lips brushing sweetly, almost languidly against Lance's. It made them tingle.

Lance lost himself in that kiss, forgetting where he was and what he was doing.

Kuron truly was designed for him. He seemed to know everything Lance liked and automatically adjusted if anything was too much or not enough.

Then one of Kuron's hands found Lance's waist and Lance moaned, breaking the spell.

Kuron pulled back, eyes lidded, while Lance's own were wide.

What the Hell was he doing?! Shiro was just outside!

"Enough about Shiro," Kuron growled, slamming a hand against the tiled wall. He bent down so their eyes were level. "Kuron is right here."

Lance wet his lips and tried to back up. Kuron wasn't scaring him. But it was hard to focus with him standing so close.

Of course, when Lance took a step back, his shoe got caught on the tub's drain stopper and he nearly fell.

Thankfully, he grabbed onto something to steady himself...

The shower tap.

Water came cascading down on them, though Lance found himself mostly dry. He looked up to see Kuron shielding him with his body, his hair dripping and his eyes dark. Hungry.

Lance swallowed as heat flooded his entire body. Oh, Kuron looked really good like that.

"Lance-"

"Lance!" There came hurried knocking at the bathroom door.

He turned his head toward the sound, but could feel Kuron's gaze still on him.

"Hurry up!" It was Pidge. "Hunk is giving Shiro the grand tour, but he's only got two rooms!" she hissed.

It was their chance to escape!

But, wait. They were soaking wet.

Ugh... "Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, I hope y'all are liking it so far. 
> 
> For quicker updates, follow my thread on Twitter @bySharkGirl ♡


End file.
